Vida y Obra de un Corcel del Tiempo
by FarothFuin
Summary: El Cazador de Sombras: Corcel del Tiempo que en una desastrosa Guerra, logra escapar de ésta, tras recibir un castigo dado por sí mismo y merecido de más y llega a un planeta de ponys que viven en paz y armonía, por el momento. Allí cambiará de forma en un pequeño potrillo pegaso y conocerá a dos pequeñas ponys con las que empezará un viaje que cambiará ese mundo: Equestrya.


Advertencia: Para leer este fanfic NO es necesario tener conocimiento sobre el Fandom de Doctor Who, y aunque en el prólogo se incluyen términos específicos de dicho fandom, dentro de la historia se irán explicando dichos términos, ya que, de hecho, el prólogo se repetirá dentro de la historia, para ese entonces, todo concepto de éste ya será entendible para el lector

* * *

El Cazador de Sombras es un pony singular: gusta de disfrutar la vida lo más que se pueda, y siendo un alienígena el cual puede tener varias vidas con diferentes aspectos y personalidades, es un cuento de nunca acabar. Pero un día, una de las naves espacio-temporales de su propia gente, los Corceles del Tiempo, del planeta Galloprey, conocidas como las TARDIS, lo secuestra al materializarse a su alrededor y lo lleva a un planeta distante, de ahi en más, empieza a viajar por el universo, conociendo muchos ponys y mejorando su conocimiento sobre el universo, además, descubre que no es el único corcel del tiempo viajando de esta forma, pues sus 3 amigos de la infancia también tienen su propia TARDIS y ya no son tan amigos como solían serlo. Con el tiempo, encuentra un planeta peculiar, los nativos lo llaman" Equestrya" en el cual tendrá muchas aventuras como nunca antes y hará amigos como nunca...

Pero no todo en la vida del Cazador es aventura y diversión, llega el momento en el que tiene que afrontar consecuencias de malas decisiones... y estas pueden ser letales... esta historia comienza cuando el Cazador llega a su última vida, su 13ava vida...

* * *

**Prólogo**  
**X: el Destructor**

La 13ava versión del Corcel del Tiempo El Cazador de Sombras, un Corcel del Tiempo renegado que solía viajar por todo el tiempo y el espacio en una TARDIS, su nave espacio-temporal un tanto necia que lo secuestró sin razón aparente… justo antes de iniciar la Gran Guerra del Tiempo, la Guerra ente dos grandes razas que tenian la tecnología de viajar en el tiempo: los Corceles del Tiempo, del planeta Galloprey, y los Daleks, del planeta Skaro... y el 13, en forma de un pegaso gris, regresó a su hogar justo para luchar en la Gran Guerra del Tiempo, a gastar su última vida defendiendo su planeta natal.

Se mantuvo como líder del Décimo Batallón ( X )hasta que malas decisiones hicieron que aniquilaran a todo su escuadrón excepto a él. Esto despertó su instinto destructor, mantuvo el décimo escuadrón por sí solo, con el tiempo lo conocieron como X: el destructor, pues era realmente una amenaza para cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

El Alto Consejo de Galloprey lo encerró por un tiempo, luego, en el momento en que una estación espacial Dalek completa parecía estar escapando fuera del Cierre Temporal de la Guerra, se propusieron a enviarlo a él a ayudar a sus antiguas versiones a detener a los Daleks, pues sin los Corceles del Tiempo para defender al Universo, este sería exterminado por el imperio Dalek. Una sola condición pidió él: el arma para destruir la estación Dalek, un arma que él mismo había recuperado en su primer vida para guardarla en la bóveda de Galloprey, un arma que recuperó de las Puertas de la misma Oscuridad, en donde aprendió el arte de la oscuridad y de los corredores oscuros cuando estaba en forma de unicornio: el 31, llamada así porque es un arma que matará a su usuario 31 veces a cambio de un deseo al Vórtice del Tiempo mismo, no podía ser usado, además, por otro que no fuera el que lo rescató de las Puertas de la Oscuridad...razón por la cual, para evitar tentaciones, había enviado en primer lugar el arma a Galloprey.

Cuando sus 12 primeras versiones luchaban contra los Daleks, intentando detener la base al retenerla en un segundo de tiempo, ésta se defendió activando un arma que nadie se esperaba: un campo de muerte, una energía que mataría a cualquiera excepto a aquellos por quienes esté constituido originalmente el ADN de su núcleo, en este caso: los Daleks, creó una onda de muerte, la cual solo se puede combatir con una onda de vida... pero en ese momento, apareció X, abriendo una brecha en el espacio-tiempo, con una TARDIS dañada, con el 31 en sus cascos, un pequeño objeto cúbico amarillo, que aunque pareciera hecho de oro, pareciera irradiar luz desde su interior...

... "pedirá exterminar la estación" pensaron los miembros del Alto Consejo, pues los deseos sólo pueden limitarse a áreas pequeñas,... pero no podían estar más equivocados...

X tenía una mente mas abierta, una mente capaz de vencer la onda de muerte, destruir la estación Dalek... y sobrevivir al uso del 31...iba a engañar incluso las 31 muertes del 31!

-"Vamos tontos! Hagamos esto!"

dijo apareciendo en el momento que la onda de muerte iba a alcanzar a los Corceles del Tiempo en sus respectivas TARDIS, quienes intentaban crear un cálculo milenario en unos pocos segundos con un truco que un buen amigo Corcel del Tiempo les había enseñado.

De pronto, cada versión de él lo monitoreaban... ninguno era tan viejo como él, ninguno había pasado por cosas como las que él había pasado en la Gran Guerra del Tiempo…

-"Aquí vamos… lo que haré hoy, lo haré porque creo que se puede, porque creo que lo merecemos… al menos yo… y especialmente… porque será divertido… muahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Siguió riendo como loco un rato, había perdido la cordura hace mucho, se había convertido en el tipo de pony que más detestaba, uno cruel, que no le importaba dañar a los demás con tal de conseguir su objetivo, incluso herirse a sí mismo, pero su estadía en las prisiones de Galloprey le había mostrado en que se había convertido, y esta era una forma de remediarlo, de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, a la vez, se daría a sí mismo su merecido y ayudaría al universo, pero también sería su último acto de crueldad, especial y definitivamente, contra sí mismo, o mejor dicho, contra sus anteriores versiones.

Corceles del tiempo - decía a través de su monitor a las demás TARDIS y a sus respectivos Cazadores - he cometido muchos crímenes contra los Cazadores de Sombras, contra la vida y contra el universo… pero eso lo arreglaré, pero necesito el sacrificio colectivo de todos ustedes

Los demás Cazadores estaban extrañados, ¿a qué podría referirse? Tras de que había llegado de una forma poco usual, a través de una rotura del continuo espacio-tiempo, ahora decía cosas sobre sacrificio… aunque era cierto que ningún Cazador recordaba con exactitud la forma en la que moría, siempre resultaba la regeneración en el mismo día, como si alguien en algún momento de su historia hubiera fijado una fecha… siempre un 3 de enero, sin importar el año, por alguna razón, aparecían regenerándose sin saber porqué… ¿sería posible que este fuese el momento? ¿que la 13ava versión y final de Cazador fuese el responsable de esto? Al fin y al cabo, era el 3 de enero justo en ese lugar, las 4 de la tarde, del 2015... el 3, del 1 a las 4 del 15...

De pronto… una luz dentro de la cabina del 13vo Cazador… la señal en los monitores empezó a parpadear, se deberían ver 13 TARDIS y una estación Dalek, de un tamaño similar a la luna de Equestria… pero empezaba a parpadear la señal, algo estaba cambiando, los cálculos para detener la estación y congelarla en un segundo de tiempo para siempre que estaban realizando las TARDIS entre sí estaban acelerándose… pero a la vez no parecía importar… TODOS los Cazadores estaban empezando a regenerarse… veían sus cascos brillar, en unos más que en otros, pues entre más regeneraciones se hacen, más poderosa es la radiación de energía regenerativa, y entonces, algo extraño… comenzaron a aparecer más TARDIS en los radares.

-Si… SI! -gritaba X mientras empezaba su proceso de regeneración, el 31, apagado, gastado, en el suelo, inútil - un deseo al vórtice del tiempo, e instantáneamente moriré 31 veces, es lo que hace este aparato, todos lo sabíamos- la señal se escuchaba, pero tanta energía regenerativa inutilizaba los monitores de las TARDIS- pero ¿qué sucede si mi deseo es tener Regeneraciones Ilimitadas? Las TARDIS en los parpadeantes monitores casi inútiles empezaban a aumentar.

31, eran un total de 31 TARDIS, y una de ellas simplemente se sostuvo sobre la estación dalek y abrió la puerta, a la vez que se escuchó una transmisión entrante, una voz vieja pero extrañamente familiar para todos:

-Hasta aquí llegan ustedes, Cazadores, ¡déjenle esto a los mayores!-

Las TARDIS empezaron a desaparecer al empezar a trasladarse en el espacio-tiempo, viajaban a donde se encontraban antes de reunirse para enfrentar a la estación dalek.

X abrió la puerta de su TARDIS, sólo quedaban 2 TARDIS, la suya, y la que estaba justo encima de la estación…

Los daleks sentían el peligro, la onda de muerte estaba acelerando, querían matar a los Cazadores, pero era tarde para eso… aquel pony, sobre la estación, apuntaba directo hacia ellos… una regeneración número 31… la cantidad de energía podría destruir una pequeña luna… o una estación Dalek de tipo Imperial, como la que tenía delante.

-Al menos en algún momento… llegarán a saber que intenté redimirme… eso me reconforta sólo un poco- dijo X

-Pero siempre serás el monstruo que más odiamos y tememos, el monstruo de nuestras pesadillas, aquel que vive dentro de nuestro pasado y que intentaremos evitar a toda costa- le respondió el Cazador

-Bueno… tuve que hacer cosas que ningún otro hubiera hecho… me convertí en mi enemigo para poder ayudar a mis amigos… y siempre seré un monstruo, no lo niego… seré el miedo a dejar de ser… El Cazador de Sombras!- dijo sonriendo y luego procedió a cerrar la puerta, mientras lo hacía, pudo ver una ráfaga gigantesca de energía regenerativa que salía hacia la estación Dalek desde la TARDIS del Cazador - y ahí va, un nuevo Cazador ha nacido… ¿me pregunto cuantos llegaremos a ser?

Se acercó a su dañada consola, empujó una palanca y empezó el traqueteo de su vieja TARDIS clase 35, sus cascos brillaban mucho, luego, jalo otros tantos interruptores mientras sus patas y su cuerpo empezaban a brillar aun más, la maquinaría se movía descontroladamente, salían chispas de muchas partes de la consola central, en el centro, la conexión al núcleo de la TARDIS, una serie de 6 pilares subían y bajaban en sucesión, haciendo un ruido como de unas llaves rastrillando contra un resorte bien apretado.

Se detuvo el sonido… había aterrizado… la nave se apagó de pronto...

-Bueno, la parte buena es que sobreviví… y además estoy fuera de la Guerra del Tiempo… me pregunto cómo terminará esa Guerra… -se acercó a la puerta, su cuerpo ya brillaba mucho, la abrió y salió, se encontraba en medio de un bosque- bueno, supongo que aquí estaré bien… supongo que primero será extraño… 300 años en la gran guerra… y ahora seré alguien más… espero que los siguientes Cazadores de Sombras no me odien… no tanto…

Sus alas se estiraron, así como su cuello, mirando hacia arriba…

Lejos del bosque se vio una gran luz amarilla salir del centro… no había nadie allí para que dicha energía lastimara a alguien, en realidad, pero la radiación de energía podría haber destruido todo un castillo de un golpe… y así, la vida del Cazador que luchó en la guerra, aquel que tuvo que llegar a convertirse en todo lo que El Cazador de Sombras odiaba para salvar a su gente, llegó a su fin, salvando al Universo y a la vez dándose un regalo inimaginable: Regeneraciones ilimitadas.

Fin del Prólogo


End file.
